Pecry Jackson and the Hunter
by Addie28
Summary: This is a story in witch anbeth choose her pried over pecry how will he react why is Artemis so worried about him well read on to find out.Oh and by the way Permites
1. The first battle of a new age

Have you ever experienced hart brake to have tour hart stomped on and break in to a million pieces to want to curale up and die well if you have I know how you feel my name is pecry Jackson. Well I suppose I shoud start at the battle with gia I had just tamined the neame lion yes that lion and I named him whiskers.

"PECRY LOOK OUT" I herd talia yell just as a silver arrow hit Whiskers "ROOOOOOOOORRRRR" whiskers yelled

"calmown budey its ok" I said petting it it then prred and licked me thailas jaw hit the growed

"meet Whiskers thails" I yelled She got out of her stupor and went back to killing same old thails.

Then I herd this from pyfromin the last giant standing "I see you hav tamined the lion Jackson but that is not enoth to help you".Time to do what I do best annoy immortals.

I mounted whiskers and yelled well all my friends were awed by me even the gods "well come big ugle giant you call you self a king well so me what you got" I yelled.

He then laughed and swung his spear at me and whisker jumped on it and before he codes compernd what happened I was a woralwind of hacking and slasing there was litery a hucrine arounng me I evntcley konked him un sonics and turned to armites she is so butiful wait what was that thought just now.

* * *

><p>Armites POV<p>

I could not bleave it this bo- MAN tamined the neam lion and named it whiskers and displayed much power by defatting the giant king and he is so hamson wait what was that thought just now? I was broken out of my stuper by the very man that claimed my thoughts "yes " I saied

"Would you do the honors malady" he said point to the giant in the back round murmuring something about My Little Poine.

"Very well pecrus" I said then he said "pleas call me pecry or do we have to go back to square one with this name thing Phoib Armites" he said with a smirk.

"Well you are even better than anoing Imortales than ares and that's saying something I said as I stab the giant in the back.

"Thank you it comes in handy as you can see" he said. I sided " very funny pecrus very funny"

* * *

><p><strong>Well How was it was it asowm I think it was but it is my story and what not well until next time permites fans unit<strong>


	2. The Bitch screws up

**The omlpys throne room**

"Percy Jackson we the gods offer you a canch to be a god do you accept" Zeus asked

"No I wish for hades and hasta to get their thrones back and for the peaceful titans who did not participate in the 2 war to be freed" I said

Evere one looked at me dumb founded until heist gave me a hug that would Mack Tyson jeals

"Thank you Thank you THANK YOU" heist shouted.

"Can't breath" I said

"Oh right sory" she said sheepishly.

"Anbeth chase" Zeus said "We offer you to become the imrtole Arcite of olmips".

"I expect" she said without heasatcon it was then that I knew how much it hurt to lose your first love I manged to get out a strangled "W-why" the last thing I saw was those butful silver eyes. Then the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Armites POV<strong>

To say I was shocked was an under statement Anbeth Chase just dumped the only tarball man in history to be a builder for life then I saw Percy just caliphs so I

caught him before it turned in to a bloody mess.

* * *

><p><strong>3dre person POV<strong>

"Alpo Whats wrong with him" Arty asked worldly.

"He lost his mortal point" he said.

"But he lost the curse of Achilles" Antha said.

"Oh the weak little bitch was to week to fight the monsters at the doors of death and took another dip" Anbeth said colye.

In a secant arty had a pair of hunting knifes at her throt"You little bitch you are the only stupid daughter of Antah to live he saved your life countless times he is the only descent bo_ no MAN in the world he jump in to tartes for you and what do you do you fucking brack his heart if you werent imortle I would kill you in the most painful way posable now meeting dis missed before I kill this bitch wisdom spawn you can reworded the other hero's latter well me and aplo help pecry and so help me afrodite if you mess with him agin I will persenly mack you fade now Zews when he wacks up give him gais sward no if ands or buts about". Arty said storming off with aple caring percy away with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think sould pacry get offer ed god hood agin or comint suied I will leav it up to you [he lives eather way... for now] :)<strong>


	3. authers note

hello

I would like to talk about the people trashing me I know my story is not the best and my grammar is sure as hell not but if you don't like it just don't read it hurts my felines you have no reason to report me and it is really hurting my feelings if you think I am copying someone it is just a conudince a lot of these stories are similer so PLEAS stop it if you don't have anything nice to say just don't say it


	4. the first hints

**the omlpys infirmary**

**pecry pov**

It was wired I was blacked out chould not see a thing but here evere thing All of my friends came to utter their plea for me to whack up necio and hades have ben keeping my soul intacket or something once I herd arty crying That was it I felt for any water in the room and made it come to me I drank it and opened my eyes to a very socked arty

"Well the maidan goddess crying over a male how ironic" I said In a joking tone with my triad mark grin.

"percyes I know you'r sad It will be ok but right now the console wants to see you" she was right I was sad about anbeth and esply sad that I made arty cry I don't know why but it pained me to see her this way.

"pecryes" she said knocking me out of my stupor "come on we mustn't keep them waiting" she said so she flashed us to the throne room

* * *

><p><strong>sory for the sort chapter but i am going to work on my writing skills so this is just a uu... I don't know but here it is by. <strong>


	5. the dision

**Hello fellow fanficters I know that might be weird but I'm trying something new but before I start the next chapter I have some things to say first to Firehawk242 I blocked you because you kept trashing me Theas are all my own ideas and if your to full of yourself to try to understand that then go and fall in a ditch and writ your stores there (still working an trash talk) and the reason I have you on my favorite authors list is cause your stories are good I know that some people may think that's wired but I DO NOT CARE get that. Now on to some one that is very nice MilesTalesPower12 He is very nice sure My writing may not be that grate but he looks at the plot not at the words something I hope you all will do same as I now I will tell about more thrasher's latter now on to the story .**

**Pecry's pov**

As I stood in the center of the throne room with all the gods there it reminded me of when I came back from mount Orpheus with Talia and anabitch (ha ha)I thought it was a miracle the room did not explode with all that power in it I still do.

PURSESIS (sorry if I spelled that wrong pleas comment and tell me if I spell anything wrong with the correct spelling so I can fix it) JACKSON THE COUNCUL HAS CALLED YOU HERE TO ONCE AGIN he said with an eage, OFFER YOU GODHOOD DO YOU EXCEPT. Zeus said.

I….

**MUHAAAA I'm so evil post what you would like him to say though I already have it planned out I can change it. IF what you guys say makes sense for it. GOOD BUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ps sory if its sort ist 12:14 and I'm tired by agin**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI guys how are you today I know I said you could decide buuuutttt none of you have said anything so on with the story.**

**Percy's pov**

I… (**thoughts will be in **_**italax **_**now by) **_Well what should I do I mean there's nothing holding me back my mom dead Annabeth gone .I knew what I had to do._

I wish to die. I said

**Artye's pov (see nike name)**

I could not believe it the strongest Half-bolod of the last hundered years, was wishing for death

Why I mean what possible Ohh the girl his mom he has nothing left maby If I tell my father this he could give him a reason to live but what, well I guess I'll see.

**No one's pov **

"Wait" armittes yelled." What little sis can't stand to see your hero go" aplo sait with an arrow barly missing his privet area "next time I WILL not miss" she said, anyways farther I believe the reason that Percy wishes to die is because he has nothing left to live for. You should make him immortal like my hunters and assign him to a god/ goddess to work with. **In wred god mind speak. **_And evently be turned in to a god_

"Well ok pecry will work with…" Zeus said

**Mawhwouuuuhhh I'm still evil byyyyyyyyyyy**


End file.
